Osprey
by Lonely God
Summary: Q finds a note saying "Osprey" in his room, so he goes to see Margo who is hanging out there again for a little while. After that, they have some sexy fun time. Enjoy!


**Did I hear more requests for smutty fanfics? Well, look no further because here I am! =D  
Now, one question; WHY IS THERE NO PAPER TOWNS SMUT?!  
Oh well, good thing that I am here to save the day, with a bit more… education in this sort of thing ;)  
Anyway, enjoy some smutty QxM fun!**

Osprey.  
That was all that had been on the sticky note that Quentin found on the bottom of his laptop. He had seen it as soon as he entered his bedroom, in handwriting he could recognise as easily as his own. Without a second thought, he left and got in his car to drive down to the Osprey, an abandoned minimal that few knew about. When he arrived, he went around and opened the unlocked rear door.  
He crawled through a small hole cut in a wall into an old post office. Lying against a rolled up carpet was Margo Roth Speiglman. She had her head down and was writing in a gloss-black notebook, her purple nail polish catching the light on an electrical camping lantern. Q walked over and sat besides her, waiting until she spoke first. After a few minutes, Margo shuffled aside so that she was leaning her back against Q.

Eventually, Margo clicked her pen, pulling the nib in, and set her notebook aside.  
"Hey," she said with a happy smile, and leaned her head on Q's shoulders  
"Hey to you too, Margo," Q said.  
There was a pause, during which Q wrapped his arm around Margo's waist. She scooted forward an inch or two to allow his arm to fit.  
"I wasn't sure you'd call or anything," Q admitted after a while.  
"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would either," Margo said sadly, snuggling closer.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"I realised that you weren't a string holding me back here," Margo sounded regretful, "you were holding onto my humanity."  
Q looked at her.

"Have you ever done something bad? Something really bad that you know you'll always remember?"  
Q thought long and hard about Margo's question, but couldn't think of anything. He shook his head, and Margo nodded, hearing the answer he'd expected. She then pressed her lips to his cheek and pulled his arm that around her and resting on her waist closer and tighter against her. She needed the comfort.  
She took a deep breath before started her story.  
"I hit someone, a little girl, with my car."  
Margo shuddered, and Q pulled her closer.  
"While I was in New York. I was being too pushy, I didn't care about anyone but myself. I tried to go past a family, at a mall, but hit their daughter."  
"Is she alright?" Q interrupted.  
Margo nodded and assured Q that the girl had been lucky.  
"It made me realise though, life is dangerous. And at any time, a careless driver can end it."  
Margo rolled over so that she was straddling Q's thighs.  
"So I decided that I wanted to do the things I wanted to do with someone I loved while I still could."

Q leaned forward slightly to touch his lips to hers. Margo melted into the kiss, closing her eyes happily. She reached up to cup his face with her hands, while his hands fell to her waist. Neither of them knew how long they kissed for, but they pulled apart eventually, panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes.  
"Margo-"Q began with a whisper.  
Margo shushed him with a finger to his lips.  
"I want to say it first," she took a deep breath, "I love you."  
Q couldn't stop the widest smile he'd ever had from growing on his face. "I love you too."  
The pair began kissing again, pressing their mouths together as if they would die without the connection.

It was Margo who made the first move. She rocked herself forward, just trying to get closer to Q, and his reaction was the same as any guy's would be with a beautiful girl straddling him like that. Margo grinned through the kiss as she felt it below her, pulling away to tease him.  
"Getting excited?" she asked.  
"Sorry," Q replied with a blush.  
Margo rolled her eyes, realising that Q would be too much of a gentleman to do anything without permission.  
"Idiot," she muttered, "here." And with that, she took one of his hands from her waist and moved it to her breast.  
Q froze, unsure of what to do, and if this was actually happening. Nonetheless, he gently squeezed her breast, hoping to hear a moan.  
Margo sensed his disappointment.  
"What's wrong?"  
Q blushed again, "Am I doing it right? I mean, does it feel good?"  
Margo gave a quiet laugh as she realised that he had been wanting a reaction. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, throwing it aside and running her hands up his chest, tickling slightly but leaving the traces of her touch wherever her hands went. She waited for him to get the hint, but eventually had to put his hands on the hem of her shirt herself.

Q started to push it up slowly, but after it took too long for Margo for it to be even past her belly, she whispered for him to hurry up. Q then blushed, but finally pushed the shirt up and threw it aside. He felt a quick spike of disappointment when he realised that there was still another barrier to her breasts. Reaching around, he tried to figure out the clasp, but as this was the first time he had ever had anything to do with a girl's bra, he was clueless.  
Margo gave him a minute before she whispered, "Another time, baby," and pulled if off herself.  
Q wasn't complaining, the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen was right there before him, and he wasted no time before reaching up to touch.  
He just tried moving his hands over them first, but when Margo didn't seem to find much pleasure in that, he tried squeezing. Margo, caught by surprise, gave a little gasp and grabbed his lips with hers again.  
This time, during the kiss, Q felt something unusual touch against his lips. A few moments later, he realised it was her tongue. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue slide in and start to explore and press against his. He didn't know why it felt so good, but he liked it, and Margo seemed to be quite happy with the tongue use. He started using his tongue to press against hers too, and it was good for a minute, until she reached in and grabbed his hands and squeezed them around her breasts, pointing out that he'd gotten distracted.

He began to massage again, and this time gave her nipples a little squeeze, causing a proper, low moan this time, and heard her whisper "Harder" into the kiss. He did as she wanted, and also pulled away from her lips so he could catch his breath.  
When he went to kiss her again, Margo pulled his head down to her neck instead. Q got the hint and sucked against her skin, leaving red marks and hearing her moan. That sound turned him on even more, and he sucked harder, and gave a slight lick against her neck.  
Margo giggled slightly. "Tickles," she whispered.  
Q decided to try something else. He leaned down further, and lightly wrapped his lips around a pink nipple and sucked lightly. Margo moaned again, and her hands ran through Q's hair, messing it up, but pulling his head harder against her chest. He tried licking as well, but although she loved it, sucking was better.  
"Bite it," she whispered. "Gently."  
Q, lost in the thrill of giving Margo pleasure, did as she asked, closing his teeth gently around her nipple, sending waves of pleasure crashing though Margo's mind. He did it again, slightly harder, and again, harder each time, until she cried out slightly in pain.  
"Sorry," Q whispered.  
"It's okay, just a little more gentle. They're sensitive."  
Q nodded, and went for the other side. Each suck, lick and bite made Margo all the more excited, and the moans and gasps she made were driving Q insane.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away and, meeting Margo's eyes, slowly began running a hand down from her breasts to her belly and hips. He stopped before reaching the tops of her jeans.  
"Okay?" he asked. Margo just nodded, taking his hand and pressing it the last inch down to the top of her pants.  
Q slowly let his other hand join the first, and undid the button and zip. Margo climbed off him so that he could slide her jeans off, and then the light purple panties off. His eyes widened as he saw her bared before him. She grinned at the front of his pants, seeing the bulge there. She knelt back down in front of him, and let her hands tease the front of his pants for a minute first, before deciding to go easy on him, and undoing the jeans. She pushed the boxer shorts he wore underneath down as well, leaving them both completely naked. Q gulped as Margo stared for a minute.

With a grin, Margo slowly let her hand run over his cock, her fingers lightly wrapping around and squeezing.  
"I like it," she whispered into his ear. Q hadn't realised that he could blush any deeper. As Margo's fingers lightly danced up and down, Q reached out to touch her. He could definitely feel moisture there, but it wasn't like he'd heard about. Something must have shown, because Margo used her other hand to reach down and guide his fingers to her clit. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her. She'd touched herself many times, but feeling Q's fingers lightly, nervously exploring her most intimate parts, thrilled her.  
"Ah, gentle!" she grunted as he rubbed just a little too hard. Q pulled back a little, before slowly returning his hand to her pussy. Instead of going straight back to her clit though, he ran his fingers down the slit, finding the hole. It was much wetter than before, and he could hear Margo's breathing quicken with anticipation. He let his middle finger start to tease inside, listening to her sigh in pleasure. He was slow at first, but quickly sped up with fingering Margo. A second finger soon joined the first, doubling the pleasure to the point where she had to let go of his cock. She eagerly encouraged Q, until he pressed a third finger in. She didn't hold back on her moans at all, letting the passion take away her whole mind.

Soon, she pulled off him and went over to where her bag was sitting. She pulled out a small tube, and shot a sexy grin over her shoulder as she crawled back to Q. She squeezed out some of the contents onto her hand, then rubbed it in over his cock.  
"You ready?" she asked seductively.  
Q, completely at a loss for words, nodded.  
Q grinned, then slowly pressed Q's cock at the entrance to her pussy. They both cried out in pleasure as she dropped down, impaling herself completely on Q, and smiling as she felt him filling her.  
They started out slow at first, Margo lifting up and down, with Q's arms on her waist helping her. As they found a rhythm, they began to speed up, both moaning in each other's ear as they slid together. The pair began to whisper in each other's' ears;  
"Faster! Harder!" from Margo, over and over like a prayer to Aphrodite  
"Good! Ugh… Margo! So good!"  
The cries of pleasure and passion echoed in the minimall, and the two continued, Margo squeezing against Q, and him occasionally managing to hit her G-spot.

Margo began to tire, so Q flipped her down so that she was lying on the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist, so he could drive into her. Margo reached up and ran her fingers though Q's hair, then down and over his chest. Each touch sent shivers of pleasure through his body, and made him pound into her harder. It might have hurt, the passion-clouded way Q's cock forced its way into her pussy, but Margo was just as lost to the inferno of their lust. Margo reached down, as she felt herself racing towards the end, and she could feel Q starting to lose it, and let her own fingers dance around her clit. Q watched as Margo touched herself, and the sight was too much. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he cried out her name as he thrust into her one last time, feeling his cock erupt and empty what felt like rivers of cum straight into Margo's pussy.  
Margo felt spurts of Q's cum filling her up, and the combination of that, her fingers on her clit, and Q's cock still inside her was more than enough to send her over the edge. She writhed around underneath him, her pussy clamping down and squeezing, drawing out every drop of Q's cum as she cried out in overwhelming pleasure.

Q went to roll off Margo to avoid from collapsing atop her as he felt all his strength leaving his arms, but she simply kept them joined as she kept the roll going so she was on top of him. She snuggled into Q's chest, and let the exhaustion overcome her. Q couldn't help but smile slightly as she gave cute, quiet snores. It didn't take long for the snores and his own exhaustion to send him off to sleep as well, his arms wrapped around Margo.  
Q woke up first in the morning, sleepily thinking back to the events of the night before. He smiled down at Margo, who was stirring awake. She soon opened her eyes, and looked up at Q. He grinned down at her, and she blinked her large eyes a couple of times before returning the smile.  
They found their clothes and got dressed, as Margo said that she'd be staying at the Osprey for a week while trying to work out what she was going to do. She was hoping to work in a record store for a little while, and was waiting for the store to return her email.  
Q promised to get some food and clothes and stuff and come and stay with her, which of course made her wink and tell him to grab some condoms for next time.  
"I've got some morning after pills, but I'd rather be safer in future." Margo explained.

So Q left her in the minimall, and returned later that day. Both fell together once more, their hearts and bodies as one, and when Margo left after a week to work in a record store and live in a cheap apartment, they made sure to visit each other for at very least a weekend every month. They went on adventures, but kept things under control.

 **Well, there we go. Q finally got laid, and Margo is no longer quite so… wild. I do like wild-Margo, but she's a bitch. So, a bit of an eye-opener was needed for her, not to argue with High Lord and Superior Master John Green**


End file.
